Vehicle seats are known from the prior art which have a support structure, the support structure to allow a secure support of the vehicle occupant on the vehicle seat, i.e., the support structure causes the required stability of the vehicle seat or the seat part and/or the backrest of the vehicle seat. A support structure of this type is described, for example, in DE 100 37 327 A1. The known support structure for a vehicle seat comprises, inter alia, a seat shell which carries a seat cushion of the vehicle seat. The seat shell can comprise both plastic and also aluminum or steel plate.
To produce the seat shell comprising aluminum or steel plate, typically a metal semi-finished product is first produced, which can be formed from an aluminum or steel block, for example. The steel or aluminum block is subsequently rolled so that the metal semi-finished product is reshaped into an essentially flat plate. The semi-finished product is rolled until the flat plate reaches the target plate thickness. Subsequently, a plate part is detached from the plate, in that the plate part is stamped out of the plate, for example. The plate part is then deformed to implement the seat shell, the deformation typically being performed by deep-drawing of the plate part. The seat shell for the seat part and/or the backrest of the vehicle seat is thus finished and can be connected to the other components of the support structure for the vehicle seat.
The known method for producing the seat shell for the support structure of a vehicle seat has proven itself, but it is disadvantageous in that the production is very time-consuming, an increased energy supply also being required.
It is therefore at least one object of the present invention to disclose a method for producing a support structure, preferably a support structure for a vehicle seat having at least one seat shell for the seat part and/or the backrest of the vehicle seat, which allows rapid production and reduces the energy demand required for producing the support structure. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.